A vous de jouer!
by Maria Aria
Summary: Les choix sont faits, les couples près ! ThorinxOC et BofurxOC! "Une barde maladroite, un lanceur de fléchette et une orfèvre qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir toutes ses émeraudes dans la même bourse,... je ne suis pas sur que nous ayons la même vision d'une équipe de choc Gandalf..."
1. Proposition

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenté une série de personnage, toutes (car féminine) étrangères au monde du hobbit. Je vais vous demandez de voter pour l'une d'entre elles, de choisir avec quel personnage l'heureuse élue vivra sa romance (Kili, Fili, Thorin ou Bofur) et de choisir si elle vient de notre monde ou de la terre du milieu. Je ne propose pas de personnages masculins car je crains ne pas avoir encore assez d'expérience dans l'écriture des slashs que pourtant j'adore lire. 1 personne= un vote. Je clôturerais les votes d'ici une ou deux semaines, messieurs, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, à vos claviers ! ^^

Personnage 1 :

Nom : Vilia

Prénom : Emeraude

Age : 162 ans

Statut social : Veuve

Métier : Aubergiste

Caractère : - Franche

- Protectrice

- Têtue

- Observatrice

- Passionnée

Cheveux : Roux flamboyant. Jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Yeux : Vert émeraude

Origine : Nain- Hobbit

Particularité : Ignore le sens des mots tact et diplomatie. A une légère tendance à adorer faire des bêtises malgré son âge.

Personnage 2 :

Nom : Laouda

Prénom : Maria

Age : 24 ans

Statut social : Célibataire

Métier : Tisserand

Caractère : - Patiente

- Juste

- Créative

- Possessive

- Audacieuse

Cheveux : Noir encre. Jusqu'à la mi-cuisse.

Yeux : Gris hématite

Origine : semi-elfe

Particularité : Très petite par rapport à sa condition. Si elle veut quelqu'un, elle le lui fera comprendre. Peu importe la manière.

Personnage 3 :

Nom : Sonnecor

Prénom : Zaira

Age : 32 ans

Statut social : Célibataire

Métier : n'en a pas encore trouvé.

Caractère : - Aventurière

- Ouverte

- Curieuse

- Impudique

- Extravertie

Cheveux : Roux carotte. Très courts, plein d'épis au niveau de la nuque.

Yeux : Bleu-vert

Origine : Hobbit

Particularité : Se dit souvent qu'elle n'appartient pas à la bonne race. Adore surprendre.

Personnage 4 :

Nom : Aria

Prénom : Magdalena

Age : 100 ans

Statut social : Célibataire

Métier : Barde

Caractère : - Malicieuse

- Discrète

- Maladroite

- Distraite

- Fêtarde

Cheveux : Aubrun. Un peu plus bas que les épaules

Yeux : Brun-orangé

Origine : Nain-Hobbit

Particularité : Transporte toujours un instrument avec elle. Affectionne les grasses matinées.

Personnage 5 :

Nom : Olir

Prénom : Cristal

Age : 35 ans

Statut social : Célibataire anciennement fiancée.

Métier : Orfèvre

Caractère : - Lunatique

- Romantique

- Susceptible

- Taquine

- Vive

Cheveux : Roux sombre. Bas du dos. Bouclé (anglaise)

Yeux : Bleu clair.

Origine : Hobbit

Particularité : Peu se taper la discute avec un écureuil ou une vache le plus naturellement du monde. Ne réfléchit pas forcément à ses actes.


	2. Résultat des votes

Bonsoir madame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,

en ce soir d'Octobre, je clôture les votes. Vous avez eu deux semaines, voyons maintenant ce qu'il va en ressortir !

Tout d'abord, parce qu'on me l'a demandé et parce que les votes le permettent, j'annonce avec plaisir à _Tinamour et à Loveyaoi-15 _ que, au lieu d'une seule, il y aura deux personnages OC !

Je vous remercie toutes et tous de vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir !

Résultats de votes :

Vilia Emeraude : 1 vote

Laouda Maria : 1 vote

Sonnecor Zaira : 1 vote

Aria Magdalena : 2 votes

Olir Crystal : 6 votes !

Les deux dames présentes dans ma fan fiction, qui est aussi la votre maintenant, seront, comme vous l'avez lu, Magdalena et Crystal ! Je vais faire un petit rappelle de se qu'elles sont pour vous aider. En ajoutant quelques bonus, dont les noms de leurs futurs compagnons que vous avez également choisis !

Nom : Aria

Prénom : Magdalena

Age : 100 ans

Statut social : Célibataire

Métier : Barde

Caractère : - Malicieuse

- Discrète

- Maladroite

- Distraite

- Fêtarde

Cheveux : Aubrun. Un peu plus bas que les épaules, rassemblés en un chignon aux mèches rebelles

Yeux : Brun-orangé

Origine : Nain-Hobbit

Instruments : Flûte traversière, djembé, violoncelle, alto.

Vêtements : Chaussures noires plates sans motif particulier. Pantalon masculin, robe orangée, brune déchirée à la mi-cuisse, une des deux manches déchirées également au milieu du bras. Maquillage noir léger au niveau des yeux.

Arme : Bâton trouvé sur un chemin, ainsi qu'une dague cachée sous sa jupe

Futur compagnon : Bofur

Particularité : Transporte toujours un instrument avec elle. Affectionne les grasses matinées. Adore regarder les gens droit dans les yeux, rien que pour en voir la couleur.

Nom : Olir

Prénom : Cristal

Age : 35 ans

Statut social : Célibataire anciennement fiancée.

Métier : Orfèvre

Caractère : - Lunatique

- Romantique

- Susceptible

- Taquine

- Vive

Cheveux : Roux sombre. Bas du dos. Bouclé (anglaise). Chignon simple, question de facilité.

Yeux : Bleu clair, éclat doré.

Origine : Hobbit

Vêtements : Tunique simple verte avec un col qui fut un jour blanc. Pantalon marron, bottes hautes de la même couleur. Collier en corde noir avec un cristal transparent au bout. Manche de la tunique retroussée jusqu'au coude.

Arme : Lame courte très légèrement arrondie style katana. Dague de jet finement ouvragée sous sa tunique prés de la poitrine.

Particularité : Peu se taper la discute avec un écureuil ou une vache le plus naturellement du monde. Ne réfléchit pas forcément à ses actes. Déteste avoir les cheveux attachés, aime jouer dans ceux des autres sans nécessairement prévenir. Lorsqu'elle en a marre de quelque chose, devient assez direct, en parole ou en physique.

Futur compagnon : Thorin écu de chêne, héritier de Durin.

Je vais dès à présent pouvoir commencé à écrire, les chapitres n'arriveront surement pas à intervalle régulier, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira !

A bientôt, pour un nouveau départ !

Maria Aria.


	3. A l'aube d'une aventure

Chapitre Premier

Alors que le soleil se couchait dans la vallée du village de Bree, le son d'un marteau frappant une enclume résonnait encore avec force au cœur du village. Les couleurs chaudes du ciel illuminaient la forge, en total harmonie avec le grand feu contenu dans la cheminée aux pierres de stéatite.

Le forgeron était un nain aux longs cheveux sombres, ni vieux ni jeune, imposant, à l'allure de noble, malgré son visage souillé. La sueur faisait luire son front plissé par la concentration. Depuis plusieurs heures, il façonnait une arme de qualité, mêlant expérience, talent et rage. Bientôt, un fils des hommes viendrait la récupérer, sans même savoir comment l'utiliser avec intelligence.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, lui, roi d'Erebor, héritier du dernier des grands royaumes nains en Terre du milieu ?

La colère le fit grincer des dents. Il plongea violemment la lame de l'épée bouillante dans l'eau glacée, provoquant une fumée blanchâtre qui surprenait souvent les enfants désirants l'observer, fascinés par un métier qui serait peu être le leur plus tard. Il poursuivi son travail durant un long moment, ignorant la nuit, le froid et la faim, frappant, façonnant, gravant des runes sur la base du fourreau recouvert de cuir noir.

Après l'avoir aiguisé une dernière fois, il la posa avec délicatesse, effleurant le coté tranchant du bout de l'index. Il se coupa. Un sourire fendit son visage brisé par la fatigue. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'avoir mal fait son travail ! Cette arme n'avait rien à voir avec un vulgaire cimeterre d'orque.

« - Toujours aussi efficace malgré l'heure tardive. Le seriez vous tout autant si nous allions reconquérir un royaume ? »

Le nain sursauta. Il se retourna surpris.

« - Allons, du calme, je n'ai aucune animosité envers vous Thorin, fils de Thrain, petit fils de Thror. »

Un vieillard, tout de gris vêtu le regardait, appuyer sur un bâton presque aussi grand que lui. Sur sa tête reposait un chapeau, aussi décoloré que sa … robe, qui semblait être du même âge que son propriétaire. Dans ses yeux fatigués se reflétait des milliers d'années de combat acharné contre un mal qui ne cesserait jamais d'exister. Il balaya nonchalamment quelques mies de pains accrochées dans sa longue barbe claire, puis regarda le forgeron dans les yeux sans aucune crainte.

Le roi, intrigué par sa présence, oublia un instant les premières paroles du vieil homme.

« -Gandalf. Vous n'êtes pas encore mort ? »

L'Istari n'apprécia que très moyennement la remarque. D'accord, il avait été plus jeune et plus fringant, mais 3000 ans, ce n'était pas si vieux tout de même !

« -Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me porte très bien. Merci de vous être inquiété de ma santé. »

Ignorant son ton vexé, le nain lui demanda la raison de sa venue, rendu méfiant par les traitres dont il avait subi les fourberies de trop nombreuses fois.

« - Que diriez-vous d'en discutez autour d'une bonne bière et d'un repas chaud ?

L'estomac de Thorin se manifesta sans se soucier de l'égo de son propriétaire. Le roi soupira. La proposition était trop tentante, il n'allait pas pouvoir résister.

« -C'est un plaisir de parler avec vous Gandalf. »

L'héritier de Durin rangea l'arme qu'il avait achevée, posa ses outils sur l'étagère de la forge noircie par la suie, éteignit le feu et ferma boutique, tournant deux fois la clé dans la serrure. Il put avec plaisir enlever l'anneau qui retenait ses cheveux noirs dont le temps avait éclaircit certaines mèches et se rincer le visage avec l'eau clair d'un tonneau. Sa fraicheur lui fit le plus grand bien. Un peu plus propre et de meilleure humeur, il fut enfin apte à suivre le magicien qui l'attendait patiemment.

Traversant le village sans que personne ne fasse réellement attention à eux, ils prirent rapidement des nouvelles de l'un ou l'autre compagnon qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis longtemps. Cependant, le regard de Thorin fut attiré par une forme colorée dansant entre plusieurs flambeaux. Une musique animée lui parvint, jouée par la jeune danseuse. Il aperçu une magnifique flûte traversière finement ouvragée entre ses long doigts fins. Son sourire était éclatant, ses sons pleins de vie. Bien qu'intrigué par sa robe déchirée, sa tenue fort masculine et ses cheveux étrangement coiffés, il se permit de glisser une pièce d'argent dans un étrange petit chapeau de tissu brun, rien que pour le plaisir de voir un sourire si franc. Cela devenait tellement rare de voir une personne vivre sans s'inquiéter du lendemain, le visage rendu lumineux par le bonheur d'exister lors d'un instant de paix. Les commissures de lèvres de la jeune femme s'élevèrent encore un peu plus et elle le remercia en s'inclinant. Du moins, en tentant de s'incliné, car, nul ne su comment, mais elle parvint à trébucher sur son propre pied et à finir le nez dans la poussière, sous le rire des passants. Loin d'être gênée par sa chute qui ne semblait pas être inhabituelle, elle se releva, titubant légèrement au début puis repris son spectacle où elle l'avait laissé non sans un dernier regard au roi d'Erebor. Celui-ci se retourna, sans plus faire cas de l'incident et ne vit pas le petit bout de parchemin que Gandalf glissa discrètement à la musicienne qui hocha la tête. Ils reprirent leur route, guidés par leurs instincts … ou plutôt par les protestations de leurs estomacs et arrivèrent bientôt aux portes d'une auberge d'où s'échappait une ambiance chaleureuse. On pouvait, de dehors, entendre les rire gras des hommes, les bières s'entrechoquant, les renvois sonores et les appels très très régulier pour une nouvelle boisson forcément alcoolisée. Une délicieuse odeur de gibier couvrait celles, rances, des transpirations et les encouragea à entrer. Après s'être approximativement bien installés à l'écart des buveurs et des cuveurs comme se plaisait à les appeler Gandalf, ils purent commander leurs soupers et entamé une conversation plus que sérieuse au sujet d'Erebor. Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'y fassent réellement attention. Après avoir convaincu Thorin demandé de l'aide auprès de ses cousins, le magicien se leva. Il devait réunir des nains de confiance, courageux et près à donner leurs vies pour leur roi. Il était également chargé de trouver d'autres membres, bien que les elfes et les hommes soient exclus sans autres formes de procès… ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix.

Cependant, l'Istari avait déjà une idée bien précise des personnes qui allaient se retrouver entrainées de gré ou de force dans la compagnie…

_Je tien à remercier :_

_- Cismet_

_-Loveyaoi-15_

_-Tinamour_

_-Durinboy-16_

_-Hachiko_

_-Guest_

_-Vanariane_

_-Lereniel_

_Qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir avec leurs reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Cristal apparaitra normalement dans le prochain chapitre._

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatiente et vous remercie de m'avoir lue,_

_À bientôt j'espère !_

_Maria Aria_


	4. 2 Début de journée en Comté

Chapitre 2 :

Gandalf aimait beaucoup la comté. Peu être à cause de son petit coté bon enfant, son herbe à pipe extraordinaire ou bien le calme et la paix régnant en maitre dans cette région, sans aucuns cris de rage ou désir de combat pour la troublée. Enfin … quand Lobelia Saquet de bessace ne fauchait pas la moitié de l'argenterie de Bilbon Saquet … Dans ce cas assez extrême et pas si rare, les hobbits passant par là veillaient à bien baisser la tête pour ne pas se prendre une poêle ou une fléchette, arme de prédilection de notre futur presque cambrioleur. Le semi-homme était de nature très calme. A condition qu'on laisse ses cuillères dans son tiroir, de préférence, cher lui.

D'ailleurs, le magicien en revenait justement, sifflotant gaiment, l'air parfaitement innocent. On ne pourrait croire, en le voyant ainsi, qu'il venait de terroriser un pauvre fumeur de pipe et de vandaliser sa porte, ce dont il ne se doutait pas encore. Paisible, il se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la colline, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers la forêt de lothlorien, auprès de la plus belle elfe qu'il ait eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Intelligente, subtile, douce et …

Et il était arrivé. Non pas devant la porte d'un autre smial comme il le pensait à la base, mais bien devant une large étendue de culture et d'élevage en tout genre. _Elle _avait encore recommencé. Combien de fois allait-il devoir lui répéter que ça n'allait pas l'aider à s'intégrer !

Assise au beau milieu d'un pré, couverte de boue, une hobbit, sans doute jolie si on enlevait toute la poussière et la gadoue de son visage, se tenait, droite et mortellement sérieuse, face à un dindon. Avec ses vêtements fichus, pour ne pas changer, elle lui faisait la conversation, tentant de le convaincre de l'utilité d'apprendre à courir vite et loin pour échapper au fermier lors de l'approche des fêtes de noël. Mais l'animal faisait la sourde oreille, picorant les restes du souper qu'on lui avait jeté le matin même. Enervée, la demoiselle se leva, criant d'un coup sur la pauvre bête qui n'avait rien demandé et qui ne lui adressa pas un regard, trop habituée au sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme. Profondément vexée, celle-ci le frappa. Sauf qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout et se mit à la poursuivre dans tout le champ, la bectant lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de ne pas courir assez vite. Prise de panique et pas courageuse pour un sous quand il fallait engager un combat contre l'animal féroce et terriblement dangereux qu'était notre cher dindon, elle se sauva en sautant par-dessus la barrière, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'on voulait la manger toute crue sans épice parce qu'elle défendait les droits des animaux. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde de manger de la viande lorsqu'elle en avait pour souper. L'Istari soupira. Voilà longtemps qu'il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre sa logique. La semi-homme se retrouva par terre, la quatre ferre en l'air, ronchonnant et maudissant la moitié de ses maudits piafs.

« - Je vois que les années ne vous on pas assagie Cristal.

- Gandalf ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Moi qui vous pensais mort. »

Elle ne dut son salut qu'à l'incroyable self-control que le magicien avait développé au cours de sa longue vie. Ce faire traiter de vieux 3 fois en moins d'une semaine, ça commençait à être rude. Surtout quand on se préparait à se lancer dans une aventure où la jeunesse (sans être trop inexpérimenté non plus) était recommandée.

« - hoooo, aller, ne faites pas cette tête, je voulais juste vous taquiner…

- Vous devriez investir dans un nouveau sens de l'humour.

- ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas la première à m'em…ennuier avec ce genre de bêtise.

- Mon pauvre ami, c'est vrai que cela ne doit pas être facile touts les jours d'être aussi vieux… »

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Rester calme. Bientôt, ce sera Thorin qui subira, plus lui. Courage, plus que quelques heures.

« - Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? Au sujet de la quête dont je vous ai parlé lors de ma dernière visite.

- Sans problème. Allons cher moi. »

La hobbit se redressa, l'air enfantin et mutin qu'elle abordait peu de temps auparavant disparaissant totalement au profit d'une mine grave et sérieuse. Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle lui fit signe de la suivre sans trainer. Il ne fallut que peut de temps pour arriver devant sa porte ronde. Elle entra, partit se débarbouiller et se changer rapidement puis revint dans la cuisine tandis que le magicien s'asseyait. Le silence était lourd de sens. Cette quête était dangereuse, elle le savait. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus que sa vie ne résumerait peu être plus qu'à quelques mois si elle partait avec eux. Tout cela pour bien peu de chose au yeux de certains …

_Quelques heures plus tard…_


	5. 3 Désespoir de Hobbit bien élevé

_Seigneur, je suis impardonnable, j'ai complètement oublié de remercier mes pauvres et admirables lecteurs. Je vais donc le faire tout de suite, en ajoutant, pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre que je vais écrire maintenant et que je posterais ce soir._

_Un tout grand merci à Cismet et Loveyaoi-15 pour vos reviews, comme je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'ai répondu en MP, alors_

_Loveyaoi-15 : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout comme le style qui varie légèrement en fonction de mon état de zombification. _

_Cismet : Hé oui, comme dis dans la description de Magdalena, celle-ci est maladroite, je ne vais donc pas la loupée ! Je dois t'avouer que cette scène du film m'a aussi beaucoup marquée, merci pour ta review !_

_Merci à tout ceux et celles qui me lisent, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment,_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Maria Aria._

Chapitre 3 :

Le hobbit soupira. Comment ? Comment était-il possible d'être aussi … aussi … ça ! Grossiers, mal élevés, malpolis, puants, crasseux, … La liste était longue. Il se sentit brutalement très fatigué. Ce n'était pas normal, _ils_ ne devraient pas être ici. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ! Certes, il partait souvent à l'aventure étant petit, mais vu les mémorables fessées dont il écopait en rentrant boueux, échevelé et souriant comme un beau diable devaient avoir comblé les Valars niveau punition, non ? Il faut croire que non.

Entre deux sauvetages de tomates de compétition et des chaises fragiles et parfaitement inutiles appartenant à son grand père, Bilbo jeta un regard suppliant au magicien gris, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Un jour… un jour (ou une nuit, aller savoir) il se vengerait. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait trouver. Et ce jour (cette nuit), l'Istari le regretterait. Courant après sa vaisselle, essayant d'ignorer les ignobles paroles de ses « compagnons de table » à propos de ses précieuses affaires, il n'entendit pas les coups légers donner sur la porte, pas plus que la sonnerie qui retentit peu de temps après. Par contre, quand tout le monde se mit à rire franchement, les trois violents heurts que subit le bois pas si solide résonnèrent dans la maison et les fit taire aussi surement qu'un hurlement de Warg.

Gandalf se permit de dire 3 mots qui ne rassurèrent absolument pas le propriétaire.

« Mmmh. C'est lui. »

Lui, c'était un nain. Et pas n'importe lequel si Bilbo se fiait à l'air soudain grave des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ainsi qu'aux riches vêtements dont ce dernier était vêtu. La peau légèrement halée par de longues journées passées à l'extérieur, il avait une mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une courte barbe sombre, de longs cheveux noirs traversés par quelques rares mèches blanches et des yeux si bleus que les rivières de la Comté semblaient bien triste en comparaisons. Saisit, il fallut quelques secondes au hobbit pour comprendre que ce noble s'adressait à lui. Car il était noble, ce n'était pas contestable, la façon dont il bougeait, se tenait ou regardait ceux qui l'entourait le trahissait immédiatement. Même son humour médiocre qui le fit grincer des dents. Du moins, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance avec l'aide tout à fait inutile de Bofur, qui s'était amusé à lui faire la description total d'un dragon, sans bien sur oublié les sensations excises que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est brulé vifs. Adorable.

Le temps passa, mais le magicien ne parvint pas à convaincre Bilbo de se joindre à eux. Lorsque le sommeil commença à le gagner, il s'en alla dans sa chambre, fatigué et las. La voix grave et chaude de Thorin l'acheva, et il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Nostalgie, lointains souvenirs, ce chant était plus que tout un appel à l'aide de pères, de frères, d'amis qui avait presque tout perdu. Des familles entières décimées, des maisons brulées, touts leurs biens volés, on leurs avait arraché sans pitié leur foyer. Voila plusieurs décennies qu'ils rêvaient tous, à leurs manières, de se venger et de reconstruire leur vie, même les plus jeunes, qui n'avait pas connu Erebor mais vivaient dans son souvenir depuis leur naissance. Peu leur importait la gloire, l'honneur ou les places vacantes de ministres morts. Eux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'étaient pouvoir voir un vrai sourire illuminer le visage de leurs anciens. Les voix masculines vibrèrent encore longuement dans le petit smial puis s'éteignirent une à une, cédant la place au silence, pesant.

Les petits coups timides contre la porte d'entrée furent donc entendus par tous. Surpris, ils se mirent à se compter les uns les autres, sans pour autant trouver de nains manquant à l'appel.

Gandalf s'éclipsa discrètement, esquiva l'attaque vicieuse du lustre accrocher au plafond, se prit la poutre suivante et jura dans une demi douzaine de langues. Autant dire que personne ne rata sa sortie et que tous trottinèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée, le chef en tête. Lorsque l'Istari ouvrit la porte, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvant de l'autre coté purent constatés que les nains étaient, de toute évidence, très doué pour s'empiler les uns sur les autres. La curiosité de certains n'avait apparemment pas de limite…

_Oui, je sais, c'est horriblement court, mais en moins de deux heures, ce n'est pas facile de faire mieux … ^^'_


End file.
